My Pen Pal
by gurl3677
Summary: Murphy has been writing a girl for a year while he was in prison. But now he is out and wants to meet her. She had a boyfriend and a life, but will she keep it all when Murphy gets a hold of her?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. I am redoing it, fixing the problems with it. Im writing this story with the blessing of Katarina who wrote Pen Pals and gave me the idea to start this one! *_

Every Tuesday, for the past 12 months, Murphy had been getting a letter from his ' pen pal'. Every Wednesday he'd mail a letter back and she got it on Thursday. The prison was trying to make their prisoners learn how to interact with normal people in hopes it will help straighten them out. He didn't know her name, she signed her letters JW. Both the prisoner and the writer were told not to give out their real names. He signed his MM. He knew she was a young woman aged 30. Her letters came from a P.O. Box and not her real address, although he knew she lived in Boston. She never asked what he was in jail for and he never told her. It was Tuesday and he was waiting impatiently for his letter. Once it arrived, he'd lay in his bunk, one hand behind his head and read it right away. Connor and Romeo would leave him alone while he read it.

' Hey You,

How has your week been? Did you get to do anything new? I'm sure not. Did you start that book I sent you? Let me know if you like it, if not, I can send you a different one. But I think you will, I loved it. How is your brother feeling? Is his cough better? I hope, for your sake, it is. I know how annoyed you are with him coughing all night but try and remember, it's not his fault.

So you remember that shirt I got, that I was so excited about? My cat threw up on it and I had to throw it again. I'm so pissed, stupid, fucking cat. I watched that movie you told me about and you were right, I did like it! I am working on that painting I promised I'd make you and I'm almost done with it so I hope you like it.

Shane has been getting on my nerves so bad. I don't know how much longer I am going to stay with him. Everything he does pisses me off and everything I do seems to be pissing him off. Do you think I'm just being mean by hanging on? We have been together for two years so I guess I think I should try and work it out, or at least feel like I did everything I could to keep it going. He's pushing hard for us to move in together but I'm just not ready for that. I don't know.

I look forward to getting your letter this week. Be careful in there, keep your head up and don't get into trouble, I know you like to fight but try not too. I will be thinking about you as always and yes, I will go to your old church Tuesday night and light another candle for you. I will talk to you later!

JW'

Murphy smiled then sat up. He climbed out of his bunk and went to the desk they were allowed to have. Connor and Romeo were sitting on their bunks, still not talking to him. At first they teased him about her and about him writing her but they soon stopped. He was easier to get along with when they left him alone and they saw how happy he got when he got letters from her.

' Hey Lass,

My week has been the same, of course. Nothing new for me except your book. Aye, I started it and I do like it. I like that it has so many short stories in it. I'm so glad you're into zombies too and you find these books for me. My brother is better, hardly coughing now but my friend is starting it. I am praying I don't get it. I fucking hate being sick.

I'm sorry to hear about your shirt, I know you looked around forever to find it. I'm sure you wanted to beat that cat's ass. I hope you can get another one. I'm glad to hear that you liked the movie. Next movie you need to watch is Red Canyon, I think you'll like that too. I can't wait until you send me that painting. You are an amazing artist. I have all the pieces of artwork you sent me.

I don't think you're being mean. I think you just want to be sure you're over him but if it's over, it's over. You should let him go and find someone else who wants to be with him and you should be able to be with someone you really care about. If you don't want to live with him then don't. Living with someone is a huge commitment. I have never lived with a girl but I'm sure it would be hard.

Me, get into trouble? What are you talking about? I am keeping my head up, your letters help a lot. Thank you for continuing to write me and for lighting the candle. I think of you too and pray for you at night. I'm looking forward to your next letter.

MM '

XXXXXX

Jillian went to her P.O. Box after work like she always did on Thursday. She was always excited. She felt like she knew him. She really felt like she had gotten to know him even though she didn't know his name or even what he looked like. After a while they had become friends, even sharing stories about their pasts. She felt like she could trust him and told him some personal things about her relationship with her boyfriend. She'd ask his advice and he hadn't steered her wrong. She really felt like he was one of her best friends. When she had asked, he had described himself to her so she had a general idea of what he had looked like. He had asked her what she looked like so she had described herself the best she could. She didn't send him a picture of herself and he hadn't asked for one although he had wanted too. She picked up his letter, locked up her box and headed home.

XXXXXX

Tuesday came and so did another letter but he also had a package. It was a small package but he knew what it was. She had made him another painting. He had asked her to paint him a picture of his old church. It brought him comfort to see it and even Connor liked it. She was such a talented artist it was no wonder she taught art for a living.

' Hey you,

Well, I broke up with Shane. I just couldn't do it anymore, I just couldn't be with him. He was so pissed that I was painting that picture for you that he did something I can't forgive so I told him it was over. I understand what he was saying, and I'm sure you can understand too. I get that you are in prison for doing something against the law but it's not like we are planning to run away and get married. I don't know your name, you don't know mine so I just don't see how painting for you and writing you letters is so bad. Anyway, doesn't matter anymore because I'm not with him and I feel so good about my choice. We broke up on Thursday and I haven't cried once, in fact, I feel amazing, better then I have in months.

I hope you don't get sick too! I know what you mean, I get so mad when I'm sick. I have too much to do to deal with that shit. I picked up Red Canyon today and I will watch it tonight. Thank you for the compliment about my art work. I really do hope my letters and pictures help to cheer you up and pass the time for you.

You're right, I did want to beat her ass but it really wasn't her fault I guess. It's not like she can run to the bathroom and throw up. I actually just reordered the shirt online. So I am willingly to forgive her, just this one time. She is a good cat in general, it's just I hadn't even gotten to wear it before she ruined it. Stupid fucking cat.

So I found this site that is completely about the Saints. Articles on them, their pictures, shirts, even a place you can go to sign a petition to get them out of prison. I sighed it, they were cleaning shit up and someone had to do it. I never saw their pictures before so yeah, Murphy is pretty fucking hot! Sorry, but you know I don't have any girlfriends to talk about guys too.

Going to your church Tuesday for your candle. Thinking of you and can't wait for your letter!

JW'

He dropped the letter down right away. She thought he was hot and she was single now. She had no way of knowing that later that night, he, Connor, and Romeo were being taken out of prison. Some of the guards were on their side and had finally worked out a plan with the Saint's protectors, the FBI and their three police friends, to get them out. They had arranged for a ' transfer'. One of the guards was a friend of Murphy's so he was going to bring Murphy her letters and mail out Murphy's letters to her every week until Murphy figured out what he was going to in regards to her.

He didn't want to stop writing her, didn't want to stop hearing from her. Now that he knew she thought he was hot, he really wanted to see her. He was planning on wearing a disguise and going to her P.O. Box. Thursday night. He wanted to get a look at her then he was going to plan on trying to meet her, to introduce himself to her somehow. She supported them so he hoped she won't care.

Murphy gathered up all her letters and paintings and had them packed away. The three waited until night fall then their guards came for them. They were led to a prison van were they'd drive it so far then ditch it somewhere. They knew their disappearances would be kept a secret from the media. The prison won't want it to look bad when everyone finding out they had lost the three Saints.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! *_

Jillian parked her car in front of the post office like she did every Thursday. That day she was tired, she hadn't slept well the night before and was going to go home, read his letter, go to his church and light a candle for him like she always did on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then she was going to go back home, have a glass of wine and a bath then go to bed. She was going to shut off her phone. The next day she was going to get a new number. Shane just would not leave her alone since she had broken up with him.

Murphy was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a fake beard. He had a coat on and people were looking at him like he was homeless. He had come early and had scouted around the post office. He found her P.O. Box then waited outside until five minutes before she arrived. She had told him what time she came there to pick up her mail everyday. He had a general of what she looked like, she was petite, tiny, 5 ft 1 in, 115 lbs. She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. While he was waiting for her to arrive, he walked around, pretending to be looking at the mail he had with him.

The door opened and a young woman matching her description came into the post office. She matched JW's description of herself perfectly. He pretended to be drinking from a paper cup as he watched her over the cup's rim. His hand was shaking as she opened her box. She took out one letter and he watched as her eyes brighten up and she smiled. She laughed because he had drawn a picture on the envelope. It was a cartoon cat with it's head resting on a toilet.

' Holy shit, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself. He didn't move as he watched her lock the box up. He wasn't standing far from her and when she turned to the side, she noticed him. He stiffen up, knowing she won't know who he was but still feeling nervous. She gave him a small smile and he nodded at her then she turned and walked out. He went out after her after few seconds. As luck would have it, he was parked only two cars away from her.

She got into her car and he could see that she was opening his letter already. She smiled to herself then set the letter in her lap as she started up her car. She backed up and drove away. He followed her, staying a few cars back and drove to her apartment complex. He followed her until she parked in front of a building. He looked up at the number that was on the apartment building then drove away.

' Hey Lass,

I'm glad to hear you broke up with him. You have been having mixed feelings about him for a while. Of course I can understand what he was saying. If you were my lass, I'd be concern about you writing a man in prison but trust me, I never hurt an innocent. I hope you like the movie.

I have been wanting to ask you something. If I told you my name and you looked up my crime and thought it wasn't so bad, what would you think about meeting me? As I said before, I never hurt an innocent. Think about it and let me know. I'd like to see what you really look like. If you meet me and feel uncomfortable, you never have to see me again.

What did you think of my drawing? I hope it made you smile and laugh. Thank you again for lighting the candle for me. Please think about what I asked you. If you feel like you can't, it's okay, I'd still like to write you. Saying a pray for you and thinking about you tonight.

MM'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both brothers were in their disguises as they sat in the back of the church. Connor had his head bent and his eyes shut as he prayed. Murphy's head was down but he was watching for her. She said she came every Tuesday and Thursdays and he wanted to know if she really had. The big doors to his right opened and he glanced behind his brother. His breath caught as he saw her. He looked away quickly.

She walked behind them and over to the side of the church to where the candles were. He got up and started towards her as she picked up one of the long matches the church had set out. He watched as she lit it. There were only two free candles left. When he reached them, he grabbed a match and struck it. She was lighting a candle when she noticed him. She smiled and nodded her head before she turned her attention to the candle.

" Lighting it for someone special?" He asked softly as he lit his own candle. She smiled as she blew out the match.

" Yeah, for a very good friend. You?" She asked. He nodded. " Well, hopefully someone is listening up there to help them out."

" He always listens." Murphy said as he looked at her. She smiled.

" I hope so."

" I'm Connor." He said as he stuck his hand out. She looked at his hand then at his face. She smiled again as she shook his hand. Of course he'd have an irish name to go with his irish accent.

" Jillian." Jillian, he finally had a name. He squeezed her soft hand before he dropped it. " Well, I better go. I just came to light a candle for my friend."

" He's grateful that you remember him like that and that you go out of your way to light him a candle." He said.

" I think he needs it more then most people. I'm not Catholic but he is and he can't be here right now." She paused before speaking again. She looked away from Murphy and to the statue above the candles. "Do you think God will listen even though it's me and not my friend?" She asked. He was taken back how beautiful she looked in the candle light.

" Aye, Lass." Murphy realized right away his mistake. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. She laughed softly then.

" That's so weird that you said that. He calls me that too. No one has ever called me that. Doesn't that mean little girl or something?" Jillian asked.

" Usually, when a irish man calls a girl a Lass, it means he cares for her." Murphy answered softly. Jillian smiled and sighed.

" Well, I'm sure he is just being nice. He couldn't care about someone he has never meant before." She said. She was surprised at how she was talking to this man, she wasn't usually this talkative with strangers.

" Sometimes you don't need to meet face to face to know you care about someone." He said.

" I guess you're right about that because I do care about him and what happens to him." Jillian said. Murphy felt his heart jump. " Well, I should go. It was nice to meet you, Connor." She said before she walked passed him. Murphy watched her walk away and out of the church before he joined his brother who had been watching them. Murphy walked into the pew and sat down next to Connor.

" Was that her?" Connor asked.

" Aye." He said. Connor nodded.

" She's a pretty little love." Connor said. It was Murphy's turn to nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian sighed and dropped his letter to the floor as she sank into the tub. She closed her eyes and thought about what he said. She did want to know who he was. She wanted to know what he had done. What harm would it be for her to know his name? She could look him up then. If she didn't like what she read, she would just tell him she couldn't meet him. If he wouldn't drop it or made her uncomfortable, she'd stop writing him and close down her box. She didn't think he would be upset though. She knew people weren't always what they seemed to be, she knew that all to well, but there was something different about him. She couldn't explain how she knew that, but she did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The guard that had helped Murphy, Connor, and Romeo escape, took Jillian's letter from the mail room and brought it to them later that night. Murphy had followed her to her studio and found out where she worked. He was hoping she wanted to meet him. He thanked their friend for the letter and went to his room. They were hiding out in a apartment above McGinty's.

' Hey you,

Okay, tell me your name and I will let you know what I want to do. I have to admit, I want to know who you are and what you look like. I'd like to put a face to the handwriting. Your drawing did make me laugh, thank you for that. I hung it on my fridge.

I'm sorry it's so short today. Going to light your candle tonight.

JW'

XXXXXXXXXX

When Thursday came around, Murphy put on his beard, glasses and hat. He wrote her a quick note and planned on delivering it himself. He knew she supported the Saints so he didn't think she'd be upset with him. She was going to be surprised and he hoped it was a good surprise. She had told him that she thought Murphy was hot, he had reread that line over and over again. It always made him smile.

_Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love, _

_Isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry_

_I will be alright _

_All the reasons inside_

_I just can't deny_

_Love this guy_

Jillian was listening to the music as she stood in front of her easel, painting him another picture before she left for the day. She was going to paint him a picture of the candle she lit for him twice a week. She didn't tell him she was doing it, she was just going to sent it to him and surprise him. She thought that maybe if he got to see it every day he might take comfort in it. The door to her studio opened then closed, making her look up. Standing by the doorway was the man from the church. She slowly dropped her hand and set her brush down as they locked eyes. He was holding something in his hand. She got a little nervous but forced a smile.

" Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

" I have a letter for you." He said as he started towards her. She tilted her head slightly.

" You do? Who is it from?" She asked carefully. He stopped walking in the middle of the room and held out his hand.

" We have a mutual friend. You have been writing a man in prison." He said. Jillian's stomach dropped. How had MM found out where she worked? Was everything Shane had warned her about coming true? When she didn't move, he spoke again, " Please, just take the letter." He said.

" I'm scared of you." She admitted quietly. She saw his shoulders sag as his face fell slightly.

" Ah, Lass, please don't be scared of me." He said. She took a step towards him and stopped. Her hand was shaking as she took another step. She reached out and took the letter from him. Then took a few steps back.

" Thank you." She said as she clutched the letter to her stomach. He nodded.

" He wanted you to read it now. It's short, I promise." He said. She frowned then looked down at the letter. She glanced at him then down at the letter again. It was written in his handwriting. She turned the envelope over and opened it up. She pulled the letter out and opened it up slowly. There was one sentience, written in the center of the page. The envelope slipped from her hand as she read what he wrote:

' My name is Murphy MacManus.'

She looked up at the man in the center of her studio. Her breath caught loudly as she brought her hand to her mouth. The letter fell to the floor as she took a step back. He had taken off his glasses, hat, and the beard. Murphy was standing in front of her as himself. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her heart was slamming in her chest so hard it was hurting her. She felt like she couldn't breath.

" Are you okay, Lass?" He asked gently.

" I don't understand. Was that you at the post office?" She asked.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" And the church?" She asked.

" Aye."

" Did you follow me here?" She asked. He nodded.

" Aye. I'm not going to hurt you. I never hurt an innocent." Murphy said.

" I know. I know about you and your brother." She said. " What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to see you. Your letters and paintings helped bring me through the worst time in my life. I wanted to tell you thank you in person. I wanted to repay you for that kindness. I was hoping we could talk face to face." He said.

" You didn't tell me you were getting out." Jillian said. He smiled slightly.

" I wasn't really let out." Murphy said.

" Did you break out?" She asked in surprise.

" Kind of. We had help. We have a lot of supporters between the police and the FBI." He said. " Can we go somewhere private to talk? It's not really safe for me to be out in public like this."

" Ah, yeah. I guess. Did you drive here?" Murphy nodded. She wasn't really scared of him anymore. She knew about Murphy MacManus, he won't hurt her. The MacManus brothers never hurt innocent people. " We can go to my apartment." He smiled.

" I'd like that." He said. He put his disguise on which made her smile. She picked up his letter and went to get her bag from the back. She pulled the bag's straps over her head and stepped out the back.

" So you want to follow me then?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! *_

He parked his car beside hers. She got out of her car at the same time Murphy got out of his. She looked over the roof of his car and started to laugh. He smiled as he walked around to her. He didn't know what she was laughing at but he liked how her smile and her laugh moved through him. It warmed him and made him feel good. It had been awhile since he had heard anyone laugh.

" What are you laughing at, Lass?" He asked.

" You. Who picked out that beard because you look ridiculous!" She explained. He smiled again.

" And what would you suggest?" He asked as she walked away. He followed behind her to the stairs. She shook her head.

" I don't know but something else." She said. They walked down the porch of her apartment building and turned the corner. She stopped walking so suddenly that he almost ran into her. He looked over her head and saw a guy sitting on the floor of the porch. " What the hell are you doing here?" The guy stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

" I tried to call you today but you changed your number." The guy said. " Who the fuck is that?" The guy asked when he noticed Murphy. Murphy guessed the guy was Shane.

" Yeah, I did, you won't stop calling me. I had no choice." Jillian said.

" I asked you a question." Shane snapped.

" And I choose not to answer it. You need to leave." She said.

" What the fuck! That's him, isn't it? He's the guy you have been writing, isn't he? You stupid, little whore." Shane said as he took a step forward. Without thinking Jillian took a step back and right into Murphy who put his hands up and lightly touched her back.

" I'd watch the way you talk to her if I were you." Murphy warned.

" Or what? You'll kill me?" Shane snapped, his brown eyes flashing in the dark.

" I want you to leave." Jillian said. Shane narrowed his eyes at her.

" Fine, whatever, I don't need you. Have fun getting raped and having your throat cut!" When he walked past her, he hit her in the shoulder, knocking her back again. Murphy's hands flew back up and grabbed her as she stumbled. He looked behind him and got a better look at Shane before he looked at her again. He righten her up.

" Are you okay, Lass?" Murphy asked. She went right to her door and started unlocking it.

" Yeah. I'm so sorry." She said as she opened the door.

" You don't have to say you're sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Murphy said as he followed her into her apartment.

" I'm sorry you had to hear that." Jillian said when a cat came running towards her. It started twisting around her legs. She faced him and smiled. " So this is my cat, Sally." She said. Sally meowed up at her. She was a black cat with a white strip at her chest.

Jillian moved behind him and shut her door. She locked it then asked him to sit down. She had a tiny apartment. Her living room and dining room were together and as he walked forward, when he looked to his left, he could see straight into her room.

He walked over to her couch and sat down. Sally came running over to him and jumped up beside him to check him out. She asked him if he wanted a drink and went into the kitchen to get him a beer. The kitchen was an open plan as well. A counter was that there was between the dining/living room and kitchen. She opened the beer than came back into the living room and sat down beside him. He took the beer and thanked her for it. He took his disguise off, setting it on the coffee table.

" Is your shoulder okay?" Murphy asked gently.

" Oh, it's fine." She said quickly. " Can we talk about something else?" She asked. Murphy nodded, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting.

" Thank you for the paintings. You are an awesome artist." He said. She smiled.

" Thank you, I'm glad you liked them." She said. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she shook her head and laughed. " I can't believe you are actually here. It's so weird." She said. He smiled.

" I can't believe it myself." He said softly. " You're so pretty." He said without thinking. She laughed and got up.

" You just haven't seen any girls for a while. Are you hungry?" She asked as she went into her kitchen.

" Yeah, you gonna cook?" He asked as he stood up. He walked over to the counter and rested his arms on it so he could lean forward.

" Sure. It's going to be mac and cheese." She said. He smiled.

" It beats prison food." He said, She laughed.

" I bet it does." She said. She bent down and grabbed a pot, than moved to the sink and turned the water on. " You know, I know you said you were from Ireland but I guess I never pictured the accent, it's throwing me. Is it stupid that I voiced you in my head with an American accent?" He smiled, he was glad she took the time to give him a voice. She set the pot on the stove and turned it on, facing him the whole time. " So are you alone?"

" No, my brother and friend are out too." Murphy said as he watched her move around.

" How is he doing? I bet he gets completely better now that you guys are out." Murphy smiled again as she asked about Connor.

While they waited for the mac and cheese to cook, she stayed in the kitchen, leaning with her back against the counter, directly across from Murphy. She had her arms crossed over her chest. He was still leaning against the other counter with his hands resting on top of it. They were smiling as they talked. Both were surprised at easy it was talk to each other, it felt like they had known each other for years.

They sat together at her dining room table and ate. Murphy was glad to have a regular meal and kept telling her that. Jillian laughed, reminding him she only made mac and cheese. After they ate, he helped her wash the dishes. She soaped them up while he rinsed them off. They stood next to each other at her sink, still talking and laughing together. She tossed some soap his way and he splashed her with water. After they washed the dishes, they settled into the couch, him on one side, her on the other. She was facing him, sitting indian style. He had one arm slung over the back of her couch.

" So I can't believe I never put two and two together." Jillian said.

" About what, Lass?" Murphy asked.

" Well, you told me you were from Ireland, you were in jail with your brother and your friend, you sighed the letters MM. I don't know how I didn't see it. I guess I just never put the dots together." She said. He smiled.

When Murphy finally decided to leave,a few hours later, she walked him to her door. He told her where they were staying at and she said she knew of the bar. She hadn't been there before but she knew where it was. He told her about their relationship with Doc and she found she was glad he was safe. She was leaning against her door while he was standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

" Can I call you or see you again?" Murphy asked softly. She smiled.

" You have a phone already?" She asked. He smiled.

" Special agents working with us wanted Connor and I to be reachable at all times." He said. She pulled away from the door and walked back to the table. She picked up a pencil and paper. She wrote her number down quickly. She put down the pencil and walked over to him.

" I guess I don't need to keep that PO Box anymore." She said as she handed him her number.

" Well, maybe you want to write another inmate." He said. She smiled as she leaned against the door again.

" No, I think I got lucky with you." She said. " You're going to put that ridiculous outfit on, aren't you?" She asked. He was holding everything in his hand. She made him smile.

" Not until you shut the door, I don't want you to laugh at me again. That's hurts a fella's feelings when a girl laughs at him." He said. Jillian laughed as she moved away from the door.

Murphy was surprised when she came to him and hugged him tightly. He sighed and put his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth that came from her. She felt tinier then she looked and smelled amazing. Her perfume was light and soft. She pulled away and kissed his cheek before she stepped completely away from him.

" Be careful. Try and not get caught on your way home." She said. He smiled. " Please let me now you got to your place safely."

" Aye, I will, Lass." Murphy said. " Good night."

" Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! *_

Jillian locked up her apartment then went around and started turning off the lights. She went into her room to start getting ready for bed. She had a sliding glass door in her room so she checked it to make sure it was locked. She pulled the shade closed then started changing her clothes. Her phone went off from it's spot on the bed. She picked it up and saw she had a text message from a number she didn't know.

' Thank you meeting me and making me dinner. - Murphy' She smiled and quickly saved his number.

' No problem. I really enjoyed spending time with you.' She answered. She set her phone back down then started to change.

' So can I see you again? If you say no, I understand and I won't bother you again.' Murphy texted.

' I think I'd like that. You better not be texting me when your driving, you will be pulled over.' She said as she slipped her shirt on. It only took a few minutes before her phone started to ring. She picked it up and smiled at his number.

" Hey you." She answered.

" Hey Lass." She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Her stomach was fluttering around. She moved to her bed and climbed in with her cat. They talked until he arrived at Doc's. They talked together like they had known each other for years, never running out of things to say. Murphy asked her if he could bring her dinner to her studio the next day and they made quick plans then said goodnight again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Murphy picked up dinner for the two of them then started out to her studio. He hadn't talked to her during the day. He had wanted too but didn't call or text her. He didn't want to bother her or make her feel uncomfortable but he had thought about her all day. He pulled slowly in front of her studio that actually looked like a small, white house. He stared straight ahead of him.

The windows were boarded up and the word 'Slut' were sprayed painted across the siding of her studio. He grabbed the bags of food he had brought and slowly got out of his car. He could see the lights on and knew she was there, he had parked next to her car. He patted his side, making sure he had his gun. He walked quietly up the stairs and into the open door. Jillian was sitting on a stool in the center of the room. Her face was covered by her hands. He looked quickly around her studio.

In red paint all over the inside of the studio was painted the word, ' Slut.'. All the windows had been smashed out and there were paints, brushes, and canvasses all over the floor. The place was a mess. There was white powder on everything that Murphy knew the police used for fingerprinting. She had a broom propped up against her legs. Murphy dropped the bags on the floor.

" Lass?" He said softly as he carefully started towards her. Jillian's head snapped up and he could see she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes.

" Someone broke in last night and trashed the place." Jillian said. " I found it like this, this morning. The police just left about an hour ago and now I have to clean up but I don't even know where to start."

" Do they know who did it?" He asked as he came to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I know it was Shane, I mean I can't prove it but I know it was him." She said. She looked around at her studio. " He ruined everything." She said as she started to cry again. Murphy dropped the broom and took a hold of her arms as he pulled her up. He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

" Don't cry, Lass." He said softly.

" Everything I have, every last cent I have, was put into this place." She said as she put her arms around him. " It's going to cost so much to fix it up and replace my supplies. I'm going to have to shut it down and find another job." He shook his head.

" No, come on. We can fix this." He pulled away and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. " Give me five minutes, okay?" He asked gently. He took his phone out and walked away.

Jillian wiped her cheeks then stood up. She carefully started walking around. She picked up the small painting she had been working on for Murphy. It had a slash through it and what looked like bleach poured on it. The entire painting was ruined and she started to cry a little harder. She had started the business completely on her own. She had started out giving art lessons out of a church basement because the rent there was cheap and when she had managed to save up enough money, she had brought the small house and made it her own. Everything she had was tied up into her business and now she was going to lose it all. There was no way she had to the money to replace everything that had been damaged plus restock all her supplies. Her business insurance would only cover so much and it would take a while to get a check from them. Murphy walked back in a few minutes later.

" You okay?" He asked as he walked over to her. Jillian wiped her tears as she looked at him.

" I was making you something, another painting. It was of the candles at your church, I thought it make comfort you but it's ruined." She said softly. He took the picture from her hand and dropped it down.

" I have help coming to clean up." He said as he took her hand. She shook her head as he started rubbing her hand with his fingers.

" It doesn't matter. I can't repair everything and restock. I'm sunk. I'm going to just have to go back to being a waitress until I can save up the money again." She looked around them and shook her head again. " I worked really hard to get this place." She said softly.

" It will be okay." Murphy said. " I can fix this, it's partly my fault. You know he did this because he saw us together so I want you to let me fix this, I can. I have the money." Jillian looked at him quickly.

" I'm not taking your money." She said.

" You're not taking it and you can't stop me from spending it on you. I told you I wanted to repay your kindness to me and this is how I'm going to do it." He said as he took her other hand.

" No, Murphy, you can't do that. You need your money, it's not like you can get a job." She said.

" I have enough money to fix this and be fine, trust me. Connor and I have more money then we know what to do with." He said as he heard a few cars pull up. " I brought you dinner, you should eat it while we clean this up." He said.

" Who's we?" She asked. He just grinned as he walked over to the bags he had brought in. He picked them up then started back over to her as some voices came to them. " Murphy, who is we?" She asked again when he reached her.

Before he could answer her, in walked Connor, Romeo, Eunice, Paul, Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly. They were all talking together as they came into her studio. Jillian shook her head as she took everyone in. Connor was grinning at her while everyone else started walking around and commenting on the damage. Connor walked over to her and took her hand.

" So you are JW." He said as he brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed the top of it.

" Yeah." She said softly.

" I'm Connor, Murphy's brother." He said as he dropped her hand. Murphy put his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the center of her room.

" Let me introduce you." He started. " This is Romeo, he was in prison with Connor and I." Romeo came forward and shook her hand with a smile. " These are our police and FBI friends that helped us out." He introduced her to everyone. They all shook hands and smiled but she felt like she was in shell shock. Dolly and Duffy started questioning her about the police work that had gone on that day while Paul started giving orders on how to start the clean up. After a while Murphy took her hand and took her to the back room while the other guys were cleaning up.

" I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now." Jillian said softly as she sat down at the table in her back room. Murphy pulled out the salad he had gotten for her. Through the letters he knew what she liked to eat.

" Just eat, Lass. Let us handle this." He said but she shook her head.

" No, I just need a few minutes. I can't just let them do the work." Murphy sat down beside her then. He took her hands, rubbing them with his fingers. He was surprised in himself, he just felt the need to touch her as much as he could and she wasn't stopping him. She had the softest skin he had ever felt. His thumbs was making slow circles around the tops of her hands.

" Just relax, Lass." Murphy said. " We will have this place cleaned up in no time then tomorrow, you will go with Eunice to get the supplies you need while Dolly and Duffy get the new windows. Greenly is going to repaint the outside and the inside." She shook her head again.

" No, this is too much." Jillian said quickly.

" I'm going to do this. I already gave them money." Murphy said.

" Do you know how much it's going to cost to do all that?" She said. He smiled.

" Trust me when I say this, the money doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell you how much I gave them but it's more then enough." He said.

" Why are you doing this for me?" Jillian asked softly.

" What your letters and paintings did for me, I can never replay. You can never understand what you did for me. He came after you because of me and I am going to take care of it. I meant what I said at the church, I do care about what happens to you." Murphy said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Eat, okay?" Jillian sighed as his clean scent washed over her. He smelled like a spice she couldn't place.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! *_

It was near midnight when they had gotten the studio completely cleaned up. Eunice took Jillian's number and they made plans to get together around ten in the morning. Jillian fell into their little group quickly. She joked around with Connor and Murphy. She laughed as they gave Romeo shit. She felt like she had been apart of their group for years. Everyone was nice and she couldn't believe how much they wanted to help her with things.

Connor took to her right away. He teased her and tried to get her to make fun of Murphy and Romeo. He'd put his arm around her shoulders, pull her close to him and whisper things he wanted her to say to Romeo, always racist things. Then he'd laugh when she'd refuse to say it. Romeo seemed to be the center of all their jokes. She loved seeing the interactions between the two boys. The brothers would hit each other or throw things, trying to hurt to each other. When Romeo tried to get on it, they would turn on him right away and attack him. Jillian almost forget the reason they were there. They made her feel relaxed.

Murphy, Connor, and Romeo had just gotten back to Doc's when Murphy's phone went off. He looked down and saw she was calling him. He smiled and hurried into his room so he could talk to her in private. Connor had been giving him shit about her, calling Jillian his girlfriend and making kissing faces to him behind her back. A few times when he was behind her, he'd pumped his hips in a sex motion while pretending to be holding onto her hips. Murphy had been flicking him off the entire night and hoping she hadn't heard him or caught on to what Connor was doing. Murphy didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or to get mad at them.

" Hey Lass." He said when he shut the door to his room.

" Hey you. I just wanted to tell you and your friends thank you again for helping me clean up." Jillian said. Murphy smiled.

" Did you make it home safe?" He asked.

" Yeah and everything looks fine. Windows and doors are fine and no one in my closet or under my bed." She said. She had checked all the dark corners in her apartment while she was on the phone with him.

" Don't worry about anything, I'm always just a phone call away." Murphy said. She smiled as she laid down on her bed. Her cat jumped up and started rubbing her head against Jillian's side.

" Yeah but I think I will be fine. I honestly don't think he will come here." Jillian said. " Anyway, I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping me clean the studio up." She said. She listened intently as she heard Murphy start to struggle with something. " What are you doing?" She asked.

" Nothing." Murphy said as he tried to stop Connor from walking in.

" Is that her?" Connor was yelling out.

" I have to go. Good night." He said quickly.

" Is that your girlfriend? Are you going to kiss her soon? He needs to be kissed, Jillian!" She heard Connor yelling as the brothers struggled over the phone.

" Shut it!" Murphy yelled. Jillian started to laugh.

" Kiss him, please so he can stop walking around with that stupid, love sick look on his face!" Connor yelled before the phone went dead.

" Fuck you!" Murphy yelled at Connor as he finally shoved him out of his room.

He was going to have to get a lock for his door. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. His phone went off in a text message. He looked at it and saw Jillian had sent him a message. He sighed as he pushed away from the door. He went to his bed and collapsed on it. He held his phone up so he could see it as he clicked on the message to open it.

' If you tried to kiss me, I'd let you.' She texted. Murphy grinned.

Jillian was laying on her bed, covering her face with her hands. Why had she sent him that message? Her face was flushed. What if he didn't want to kiss her? What if he did? Why did she want to kiss him? She had just broke up with her boyfriend although if she was honest with herself, she would admit her relationship with Shane had been over 6 months before it ended. She liked Murphy, she was attracted to him, so what is he was a Saint?

' If I started kissing you, I don't think I'd want to stop.' He texted her back. She sighed.

' I don't think I'd want you to stop either.' He smiled as he leaned against the wall by his bed.

' I won't be bring my brother or anyone with me when I come and see you tomorrow.'

' Then I guess we will see how good your self control is.' She answered him. ' Good night, my Saint.'

' Good night, my angel.' He sent back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian opened her door and let Eunice in the next morning. The girls exchanged hellos and Jillian offered her a cup of coffee which Eunice accepted. Eunice took a seat at one of the bar stools by her dining room table as Jillian moved to kitchen. She poured the coffee into two cups then set out creamer and sugar. She handed Eunice a cup.

" Listen, about today, I'm really uncomfortable with spending his money." Jillian started.

" Don't worry about it. I went to the police station and got the list of your damaged inventory then I went to the store already and replaced everything. Murphy knew you'd resist going so we talk about it last night. Everything is in my car. Duffy, Dolly, Greenly, and Paul are at your studio right now, painting and putting in your new windows." She said. Jillian leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter.

" Why is he doing this for me?" She asked.

" Honey, can we have a little girl talk right now?" Eunice asked. Jillian nodded. " I met the boys three years ago, I knew them a year before they went to prison. That first year was so hard on them, I wasn't sure they could make it through another year, let alone the rest of their sentience. And then, Murphy got a letter from a girl who sighed up to be a pen pal with a prisoner and there was such a turn around for him. Seeing him turn around helped both Connor and Romeo. You became their guiding light, their saving angel. He looked forward to your letters every week." Jillian smiled slightly, that was why he called her his angel.

" My letters really meant that much to him?" She asked. Eunice smiled as she picked up her cup.

" They are what got him through. The MacManus brothers are completely dedicated to those who help them. They will protect you and do whatever you need for the rest of your life. Murphy wants to repay you for how you helped him and this is how he is going to do it. And can I tell you something that will stay between just you and me?" Eunice asked.

" Sure." Jillian said before she took a drink of her coffee.

" That man has it bad for you. Murphy fell for you before he met you. He doesn't go after girls. I have never even seen him with a girl before so if you don't like him or you aren't ready for something because of your ex, then don't lead him on. That would be cruel and mean." She said. Jillian sighed.

" No, I won't lead him on." She said softly.

" Good, then you and I can be friends." Eunice said as she held up her glass. Jillian smiled and they clicked their glasses together.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! *_

Paul walked into the brothers' apartment and took a seat at their table, across from them and Romeo. He had done some digging around on Jillian's break in case and her ex and had information he wanted to share with them. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Murphy had been talking to Jillian through text messages. It was safer for him to be out at night, so they made plans for him to meet her at her place.

" So Murphy's little girlfriend sure knows who to pick them." Paul said as he slid over the chart he had brought with him. Murphy raised an eyebrow as he opened it. Romeo was looking over his shoulder as Connor leaned in to see. " Turns out her ex, Shane Welsh, had a very powerful uncle, Mr. Concezio Yakavetta himself. Shane's mother was Yakavetta's sister. Shane grew up in the house with his mother and uncle. His father seemed to have meant an untimely death when Shane was a baby."

" Do you think she has any idea who his family is?" Connor asked. Paul shook his head.

" I won't think so. Shane goes by his father's last name and the Yakavetta's aren't the type who bring girls home to meet the family. Turns out, a few of Shane's ex girlfriends have come up missing." He said.

" How many?" Murphy asked.

" 4. There seems to be a pattern with him. The girls break up with him, their businesses and/or homes are then broken into and a few months afterwards the girls come up missing. But he never gets charged with anything because he always had an abli and none of the girls have ever been found."

" So we should really watch her then." Romeo said.

" If you want to keep her safe, I'd say so. I'm hoping that if he is watching her, and I'm sure he is, he will notice the police force hanging around her, aka, Eunice, me, and the magic three, and he will back off but he's cocky because he has gotten away with this four other times. Looks like we have your next case." Paul said.

" Are there any leads on who broke into her place yet?" Murphy asked.

" No, not yet. Shane was brought in and questioned but of course the police had nothing on him and let him go." Paul said.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian had left her door open but the screen door was closed to her apartment when Murphy arrived later that night. He took off his disguise before he knocked on the door. She popped out of the kitchen and smiled at him. Her nerves shot through the roof as she walked over to the door and opened it for him. They had been texting off and on all day but now that he was at her place, she was nervous and excited. She was embarrassed about what she had said about him kissing her and she wondered if he was going to try or not. She knew she'd let him, she liked Murphy.

" I think we should talk." Murphy said as he walked in. " Did you cook something?" He asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

" Yeah. I made some vegetable soup, you want some?" She asked. He slipped into one of the bar stools and smiled.

" Aye. Having soup reminds me of being home in Ireland." He said. She smiled as she turned her back to him. She started spooning some soup out into bowls for them.

" What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

" Your ex." Jillian paused in her movements.

" Why do you want to talk about him?" She asked as she turned around. She walked to the counter and set a bowl down in front of him. She handed him a spoon and some salt.

" I think you should sit down. I don't have good news. I don't want to scare you but I think you need to know some things." Murphy said. Jillian frowned slightly but came out of the kitchen and walked around the counter. She sat down next to him and waited for him to talk. " We did some digging around about Shane once he broke into your place and found it that he had been questioned in the disappearances for four of his exs." Murphy was judging her reaction. He wanted to know if she had any idea what kind of guy he was.

" You're kidding me, right?" She asked. " I mean, I know he has a bad temper and everything but I wouldn't have thought he'd actually kill someone." As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back. She knew he could. His temper was bad. He had never hit her with but he had pushed her a few times when he was mad and had even thrown things at her or her car. Once he had ripped out her phone from the wall. Murphy noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

" What? You're thinking about something, what is it?" He asked. She shook her head and looked at her soup. Murphy lightly touched her hand. " Lass, what is it?" She sighed and looked back at him.

" Well, he has bad temper and I could see him losing control and hurting someone. I mean he used to push me around sometimes and throw things. We got into a fight here once and he ripped my phone out of the wall and threw it at me. If I hadn't ducked, it would have hit me in the head."

" And you never told me any of this?" He asked.

" I was supposed to be cheering you up, not bring you down with my shit." Jillian said.

" Did you know about these other girls, about anything happening to his exs?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

" No. I mean, come on Murphy, give me some credit. If I knew four of his exs had disappeared I would have never started dating him. He really didn't start pushing me and throwing things at me until about 8 months ago. Our first year together was fine." She said.

" Well, there's more." Murphy said. " There is a pattern with the disappearances. There is a break up between him and the girls, then either their businesses or houses get broke into then a few weeks to months later, the girls disappear." He said.

" Oh fuck." She said as she looked at her soup. She started dragging her spoon around in the bowl.

" I don't want you to worry though. You have something those other girls didn't." He said. She sighed and rested her elbow on the table then her chin in her hand.

" Oh yeah and what's that? A sparkling personality, my evil cat?" She asked, making him smile.

" You have the Saints and their police force." He said. She laughed and looked away. He placed his hand directly on top of hers. He squeezed it and made her look at him again. " We were broken out of prison for a reason, our friends wanted us to continue our work as the Saints and now we know where to start."

" I don't want you to get into something that could get you in trouble just because of me." Jillian said.

" I won't get into trouble, Lass. Now come on, let's eat. I'm taking you to Doc's tonight. We are going to have some fun."

" How is it that you can go to a bar?" Jillian asked.

" Doc's closing it early for us." He said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Murphy put his hand on her lower back as he guided her into the bar from the back. Even though the bar was closed down, it was loud. She could hear four different voices coming from the front. Jillian brought her hand to his arm and pulled it from her back. She wanted to hold his hand. He smiled, interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand as they walked in. He quickly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

Connor made her drinks after drinks and they were all surprised that she could keep up with them. She did shots and drank the beer he gave her. It was Connor, Murphy, Romeo, Jillian, and Greenly. Greenly finally passed out in a booth while Romeo stumbled up the stairs to the apartment. By one in the morning it was just the three of them. Jillian was sitting onto of the bar while Connor was making another drink for her. Murphy was sitting on a bar stool beside her.

" You're going to have to sleep here tonight. We got an extra room." Connor said, his speech a little slurred. He handed her a drink then rested his arms on the bar counter. " I think I need to go sleep." Was he said before he walked away, leaving them alone. Jillian laughed then clicked her glass to Murphy's and did her shot.

" You can drink, I'll give you that." Murphy said as he stood up.

He stumbled slightly, making her hands fly out and grab his shirt to steady him. She started to laugh, making him smile. He moved to stand between her legs. He put one hand into her hair and brought his mouth to hers. She parted her lips and his tongue slid in to twist around hers. His other hand came around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Jillian wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders. She squeezed him tightly as they made out slowly.

Their tongues untwisted, with his going back into his mouth only to have it shot out again. She met it with her own again. She tasted like the butterscotch shot she had just drink. He pulled her hair slightly, making her moan low. His hands moved to her sides and he started rub her. Her legs tighten on him until they were completely against each other. Chest against chest, hips against hips, crotch against groin. She pulled away and looked at him.

" Take me upstairs." She said. She brought her mouth to his neck.

" We don't have to have sex." He said in a groan as her tongue danced up the front of his neck. ' Please want to have sex,' he thought. " I don't want you to regret anything in the morning."

" I'm not going to regret anything. I'm drunk but I'm not fucking wasted, now do you want to be with me or not?" She asked as she rubbed her legs against his side. He looked at her for a few more minutes before he turned around. She tighten her hold on him and laughed as he pulled them away from the counter.

He carried her on his back through the bar and to the back stairs. He walked carefully up the stairs as they laughed together. He kicked opened the door to their apartment then kicked it closed. Romeo was passed out on the couch. Murphy quietly walked through the apartment to his room. He walked in, kicked his door closed. He walked to his bed, turned around and dropped her onto his bed. She laughed as she hit his mattress.

" It's been a long time." Murphy said as he looked down at her. She smiled as she sat up. She pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

" It's been a long time for me too." She said.

" You just left your boyfriend." Murphy said. She looked shy as she shrugged her shoulders.

" I haven't slept with Shane in a year." She said.

" Why not?" Murphy asked.

" Listen, can we have sex first then talk about my ex?" Jillian asked. Murphy grinned then climbed into the bed and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! *_

Murphy gripped her hips tightly as she moved against him. She was on top of him, with one hand resting against the center of his chest and another hand on the wall next to his bed. He rose his hips to meet hers, making her moan. He arched his back as he bit his lip, watching her move was turning him on more and he was glad he was drunk so he was lasting longer. He had spent two years in prison and before that it had been a year and a half since he had gotten laid. And the last time hadn't been that good. It had been with a girl he didn't know, in the alleyway behind the bar.

She let go of him, and the wall, and fell forward. Her hands came to rest of either side of his head as she kissed him hard. Her pace sped up suddenly, making him pull his mouth from hers so he could groan. He was thankful Connor and Romeo were passed out because he knew they were being loud but he couldn't stop himself. He put his hands in her hair and flipped them over quickly. His thrust were fast and hard, her sounds driving him on, letting him know what she wanted and needed. Her hands were raking up his back then down his sides then back up his back again. She was moaning into his mouth.

" Feels so good." She whimpered against his mouth. "So close..." She moaned loudly.

" Let it go, Lass. I want to hear you lose it." He said.

Suddenly her legs tighten on his and she started to shake. His eyes flew open as he watched her cum. She was biting her lip on the left side, her hands came to rest on his hips and her eyes closed. She arched her back, her chest coming into his. He brought his mouth to her shoulder. He closed his eyes as his stomach jerked. He started to lose himself inside her. She was warm and tight around him, her orgasm making her contract to hold him inside her. He felt his own orgasm flowing through his entire body. Had sex always been that good and he had just forgot or was it that good because she was that good?

XXXXXX

When Jillian woke in the morning, she was warm and comfortable but her head was hurting. She opened her eyes and looked at Murphy's back. She smiled as the night flooded back to her. She reached out to brush her fingers against his back but she pulled away. She didn't want to wake him and she was feeling a little embarrassed. She knew she had been moaning but she couldn't control herself with him. She hadn't been with that many guys and had been with two girls before but nothing had ever felt like it had with him. She almost wanted to laugh at how good it was. She could only image what sober sex was going to be like.

She had an idea when he said he was bring her to the bar, that she was going to end up sleeping there so she had packed her toothbrush and a change of clothes in her bag. She hadn't planned on sleeping with him but she didn't regret it. She wanted to get up and take a shower but didn't know where the bathroom was and she was comfortable.

She turned over on to her right side so she was facing the wall. He turned over right away and nudged himself closer to her. He put one arm around her waist and one of his legs in between hers. He nestled his face into her hair and kissed her the center of her shoulders lightly before he sighed. Jillian closed her eyes and smiled. It was nice to have someone hold her, someone who made her feel so wanted and cared about.

" I want to take a shower but I'm so comfortable with you." She said softly. She felt him smile against her skin.

" Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, his voice was hoarse from sleep still.

" No, I brought some stuff." She said.

" Were you planning on sleeping with me?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

" I knew we were going to be drinking so I knew it was likely that I was going to be sleeping here, maybe not having sex with you but I figured I'd be sleeping here." She said. He kissed her skin again, sucking a small part of it into his mouth. She gasped and wiggled. He smiled as he slowly let her go.

" I want to spend the day with you, if you don't have any plans." He said. She smiled.

" I think I can handle that."

XXXXX

His hands moved around her wet body as the water from the shower pounded down against their sides. He didn't know where he wanted to touch her the most. He kissed her slow and long. They hadn't even started having sex yet but she was already moving against him and making little noises. Her hands were running through his hair. Murphy wanted to flip her over and take her against the wall but he wasn't ready to stop kissing her yet. Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open, banging against the wall. Murphy and Jillian jumped. He turned around, covering her body with his.

" I'm not looking!" He heard Connor's voice. Connor came into view his head down, hands covering his eyes. " I have to piss and I can't wait til you're done having sex. You both kept me up all night so I know you will be in here forever."

He walked with his back to them. Murphy felt Jillian relax behind him as she rested her head against his back. The glass of the shower doors were warped so it looked like plain stained glass. Even if Connor had turned around, he wouldn't have been able to make out any features on her body. Connor walked over to the toilet and opened it up. Jillian closed her eyes and started shaking her head as the sound of Connor peeing came over the shower.

" You couldn't have gone outside?" Murphy asked.

" I've pissed in front you of hundreds of times, you've pissed in front of me, didn't think it matter. Hell, you've seen me having sex when we had our old apartment and I seen you fucking that wee girl against the wall that one time," Connor glanced over his shoulder. " Way before you, Jilly my love, so don't worry about it. She was nothing to our Murph."

" Do you think you could just hurry up? You're taking the longest piss ever." Jillian said. Connor laughed as he gave himself a shake.

" Alright. I'm done." He said as he adjusted himself. " Go back to getting laid. At least one of us is." He said before he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Murphy's shoulders sagged as he turned around.

" Did that kill the mood?" He asked. Jillian smiled.

" A little bit but that means you are just going to have to work harder." She said. Murphy grinned as he reached for her. He flipped her over quickly and nudged her legs apart with his own.

After they had taken a shower together, they decided to go back to her place so they could be alone. Both Murphy and Jillian were feeling hung over so they were going to watch TV and lay on her couch all day. After a quick goodbye from Jillian and a fuck you from Murphy, they went out and into Murphy's car, holding hands tightly.

Once they got back to her apartment, they went straight to her couch. Jillian turned on the TV and grabbed a blanket. She pull it over her legs and they cuddled up together. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was resting her head against him. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him. Murphy brushed a kiss against the top of her head.

" Is it strange that I feel like I have known you forever? Like we have been like this for years?" Jillian asked.

" No, I feel the same. But we have been talking for a year now so we do know each other." Murphy said. Jillian sighed and snuggled into him more. " I hope you don't think I just want to sleep with you. This isn't about sex." Jillian pulled away to look at him.

" What is this about for you?" She asked.

" I want to be with you. I know you just broke up with Shane, and I don't want to be your rebound so if you need time, I can wait." Murphy said. She sighed as she looked at him.

" If I was honest, I'd tell you that Shane and I were over 6 months ago. I meant what I said, I have not slept with him in a year. You aren't my rebound. I don't feel like I'm jumping into a relationship with you because I feel like we have been friends for months now. I know that we technically just met in person but I know you and you know me. I don't need time to know what I want." Jillian said. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Why did you stay with him if it was over? Why did you stop sleeping with him?" Murphy asked. Jillian adjusted herself on the couch so she was sitting indian style, facing him.

" A year ago I found out he was cheating on me so I stopped having sex. He tried to get me to sleep with him but after a month of turning him down, he stopped asking. I guess he was getting it enough from the other girl." She said without any bitterness or anger in her voice.

" And you stayed because?" Jillian shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm not sure, really. I guess because I was comfortable. I started writing you, and you wrote back. Time just started flying by once that happen. I was busy writing you, reading your letters, and painting you stuff so I guess I lost track of time. Lame, I know but it's true." She said.

" I wonder how you got hooked up with me. Out of all the inmates there, your letter reached me." Murphy said. She smiled again.

" Just meant to be, I guess." She said as she settled down into him again.

By the afternoon, they were laying on her couch, her blanket over them. Jillian was on the inside on the couch with Murphy's arm around her shoulders. Her head was on his chest, one hand against his side, the other around his waist. Her cat was laying across Murphy's legs. Both Jillian and the cat were sleeping. The warmth from the two of them and the blanket was pulling Murphy down. He found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open so he finally gave up and sank into a warm, comfortable sleep.

_XXXXX_

_" Hey, it's Rocco!" Connor said as he and Murphy walked across the roof of a tall building. Rocco smiled at them._

_" Hey Roc, you alright?" Murphy asked._

_" It wasn't just dumb luck that Jillian's letter came to you, Murphy, and you know it. It was fate. You three were brought together for a purpose. You and Connor have to save her, protect her from the scum that is coming after her. That comes directly from God, he is adding that to your job listing. You protect her, take care of the scum, then take her home to Ireland." Rocco said._

_" Then what?" Connor asked. Rocco smiled._

_" Then Murphy starts making babies to carry on the family business." He said._

_" And what about me? I'm just supposed to be the uncle and brother-in-law. You know, I'd like to be getting a piece of ass too." Connor said. Murphy hit him in the arm._

_" She isn't a piece of ass!" Murphy snapped._

_" She's not. She's Murphy's future wife and mother to his children. The Lord said he made her to gave to you. She is your perfect match. God said don't worry about it, Connor. He has plans for you." Rocco said._

XXXXXX

Murphy's eyes snapped opened as he jumped. Jillian sighed and her hand tighten on Murphy's shirt. He looked at her quickly but saw she was sleeping. He put his hand in his hair and went over his dream. He dug his phone out of his pocket at the same time it started ringing. He looked at the screen, not surprised to see Connor's number popping up.

" Do you have it too?" Murphy asked quietly after he answered it.

" Aye." Connor said. Murphy rubbed his chin against her head. " Looks like she's a lifer."

" Aye." Murphy said as he tighten his arm around her shoulders.

" Guess we're going home soon." Connor said.


	8. Chapter 8

* Please review*

Three months into Murphy's and Jillian's relationship everything was going fine. The police still didn't have any leads to her studio break in but Jillian wasn't worried about it. Romeo spent his days with her, at the studio, watching out for any strange people. Her students were made up of children, teens, and adults and they all thought Jillian had just hired a handyman who happen to be her assistant too. He had been arrested with the Saints but his picture had never been released so no one knew who he was.

Connor and Murphy spent their days trying to gather information about Shane and his dealings. They had to be careful because word had gotten out about their escape. They found a few people who had either worked with Shane or were working with him and they knew Shane had sent guys to Jillian's studio to trash it. So far they hadn't found where Shane was actually hiding and that made the brothers nervous.

Their nights were spent at the bar or at her place. Connor and Romeo often tagged along with Jillian and Murphy to her apartment were she'd make everyone dinner. Connor and Jillian had an almost instant connection to each other. She adored him and laughed at him, which made Connor like her even more. She had always wanted a brother and she got it in Connor and Romeo.

Romeo and Jillian got along because she was the nicest out the three to him. She took care of him, always making sure he had enough to eat and always trying to boast his self esteem. She soothed his feelings when Connor and Murphy started riding him hard. Romeo was like a little brother to her even though her was older then she was. He liked be taken care of.

Murphy loved that she fit so well with them but he craved more alone time with her. There were nights when he had to threaten his brother and Romeo before they would leave her place. On the nights she slept at their place, Murphy locked his door but that didn't stop the other two from yelling through it to them. Jillian would always laugh while Murphy would get mad.

" Love, listen to me," Connor said one night. Jillian was sitting on the bar while Connor had his arm around her shoulders. He was standing to her right. " Your Murph won't admit this but when we were kids, he was a big baby who cried all the time." Jillian laughed. Murphy was standing in between her legs, his mouth placing little sucking kisses against the left side of her neck. " Even when we were 10 he'd just cry when I looked at him." Murphy pulled away and looked at Connor.

" That's not true!" Murphy said. He buried his face back into Jillian's neck. His hands were at her hips, his fingers hooked around her belt loops. Connor pulled his arm away from her.

" He has always had a horrible temper. He once stabbed me in the shoulder and that was just a few years ago." Connor said as he handed Jillian a shot. Murphy pulled away again. He grinned at her.

" Now that is true." He said, making Jillian laugh. Murphy went back to her neck. She turned her face towards him, putting her mouth close to his ear.

" Stop it." She whispered. She felt him smile against her skin.

" No." He whispered before he sucked in her skin again. She giggled and pushed him slightly.

" Ma used to spank him to get him to toughen up." Connor said as he walked to a table to sit down. "Didn't work as you can see."

" You're gonna give me a mark." She whispered.

" Then everyone knows who you belong too." Murphy whispered back.

" For fuck sakes, Murph! I'm trying to talk to her!" Connor yelled. Jillian laughed and quickly tossed back the shot then set the glass down. Murphy pulled away. He moved one hand into her hair then put his other hand against her ass, pulling her towards him before they started kissing. " Oh Romeo! They're are at it again! You two fuck like rabbits!"

" Can we please go to your place tonight? I need a break from him." Murphy whined, making Jillian laughed.

" Yeah. Are we leaving now?" She asked. He smiled and took a step back. He held his hand out to her. Jillian slipped her hand into his and hopped down from the bar.

" We are leaving and you aren't coming." Murphy said to Connor.

" Not yet, you aren't. We have business to attend too." Paul said as he walked in.

" You got to be kidding me." Murphy said softly. Jillian laughed again and pulled him towards her. He put his arm around her waist and she brought her hands to his chest.

" I will see there soon, okay? I will wait up for you." She said. He pulled her completely against him and kissed her again.

" Fucking knock it off now." Paul said. Jillian let her tongue twist around Murphy's for a second before she ended the kiss, making him groan in protest.

" 30 minutes top! That's all you're getting from me!" Murphy called to Paul. " I want to be alone with my girlfriend for a while!"

XXXXXX

Murphy was driving quickly to her apartment after their meeting with Paul. Paul had received information that Shane had been seen asking around for anyone who wanted to make a quick buck. He was worried Shane was planning on making a hit towards Jillian, her place or her business again. Paul was going to make either Duffy or Dolly follow her around when she was alone, which wasn't that often because Romeo was with her every day and the four of them were together every night.

As Murphy pulled into her apartment complex, his phone went off. He smiled, thinking it was Jillian. He was hoping she had sent him a dirty picture. Sometimes, during the day, she'd sneak off into her bathroom at her studio and send him pictures of her breasts either in her bra or bare. Sometimes she'd take a a picture of her bare stomach or her ass. He loved how open she was with her body. He picked up the phone and saw it was Duffy.

" Hey." Murphy said.

" Don't come to Jillian's, go back to the bar. I will bring her over in a bit. Shane broke into her place. He smashed all her windows, broke her front door, and her sliding glass door. He killed her cat, gutted it like a fish and tack it up to her wall. He trashed her bed and clothes and pretty much broke every plate and glass in her place." Duffy said. Murphy's car slowed down before he reached her building.

" She is okay?" He asked.

" She's alive. Turn around before the other police see you. You can call her, she's in the back of my car right now. I'm outside. We are finger printing everything right now. We took her statement so I'm going to see if they will let her leave. She's pretty shook up. Dolly is going to handle the fingerprinting, he's going to make sure no one ever finds out that you, Connor or Romeo had been at her place." Duffy said.

" Thanks, Duffy." Murphy said before he hung up. He turned the car around then dialed her number. It rang a few times before she picked up.

" Murphy, he killed Sally." She said a second before she started to cry.

" I know, Duffy called me. Why didn't you call me when you got there?" He asked.

" Because I knew you'd come over and you couldn't be here when the cops showed up. I called Duffy as soon as I got to the porch and saw the glass everywhere." Jillian said.

" I will get you another cat, Lass." He said softly.

" I don't even know how he killed her. Duffy found her and he won't tell me." She said, her voice was soft with tears.

" That's for the best, Lass. You know that. Duffy said they were done with you and that he would bring you to me soon." Murphy said.

" He said there is nothing left of my stuff. I have nothing left." She said.

" Don't worry, my Lass. It will be handle. You are going to stay with us now, it's the only safe way to make sure he doesn't take you." Murphy said. " Are you were the cops can see you now?"

" I'm with Duffy. He's stayed outside with me. He said they might have to station a cop at my studio so that means Romeo can't be there." Jillian said.

" Look, we will figure it out, don't worry, Lass. We will handle this." Murphy said.


	9. Chapter 9

* Please review*

Duffy was following behind Jillian as she drove back to the bar. She had some clothes that she kept in Murphy's room. She also had a toothbrush, hair brush and soaps there. Connor and Murphy were waiting at the top of the stairs that lead to their apartment. They were both standing with their arms crossed over their chest. Both were wearing dark colored jeans and black shirts. Both brothers felt tense and were ready for a fight at any moment.

Jillian shut off her car but didn't move to get out of it. She was staring at her steering wheel with her hands on it, gripping it tightly. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other before they moved as one towards her. Duffy parked his car next to hers and got out as the brothers reached her. Murphy opened her car door while Connor reached in and took a hold of her wrists. She was gripping the wheel so tight, her knuckles were almost white.

Connor pulled her out of the car, both boys taking in her pale, expressionless face. Duffy walked around to them. Connor hugged her to him for a few moments. He kissed the top of her head as he walked them back from her car. Murphy shut the door then took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. Connor let her go with a sigh. Duffy motioned to the front of her car so Connor went to talk to him.

Murphy put his arms around her shoulders, hers coming around his chest. He held her tight as she started to shake slightly. She turned her face into his neck and he could feel her tears. He rocked them slightly side to side. He started whispering gently to her, letting her know she was safe and that they would take care of her. She sighed against his skin and moved closer to him. Connor crossed his arms over his chest as Duffy talked to him. His eyes were glued to his brother and his girlfriend. Their bodies touching the whole way down as Murphy held her to him.

He didn't consider Jillian just Murphy's. She belonged to both of them. He didn't have the intimate relationship with her that Murphy did, but she was theirs to care for and watch out for, she was theirs to love and they would love her. Connor was just as worried and angry as Murphy was. He watched as Murphy spoke into her hair, watched as he started rubbing her back. Connor felt himself growing even more angry as he thought about someone threatening his family. He hadn't ever seen Murphy that happy before and he'd be damned if he let anyone take that away from his brother, let anyone take Jillian away from him. He'd laid down and die before he let that happen.

Murphy followed her into his room and shut his door. She still wasn't talking much. She sat on his bed and slipped her shoes off. Murphy moved to the bed as she stood up. She started undoing her jeans as she stared at the ground. She heard Murphy moving around but couldn't focus on what he was doing. So many thoughts were flowing through her entire body. She crawled into his bed and pulled the blankets over her, letting his scent overtake her and comfort her. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed move a second before she felt him come into her back.

" I'm sorry." He said softly. " When your studio was trashed, I thought he had done it because of me..." Jillian turned quickly so she was looking at him, making him pause. Her dark eyes were shining with tears. She put her hands on his chest.

" Don't, please. Don't say what I think you're going to say." She said. He tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

" What do you think I'm going to say?" He asked.

" None of this is because we are together. I don't want you to pull away from me because of him. This is the best thing that has ever happen to me, you are the best thing that has happen to me. Signing up for that program and writing you that first letter...I can't even describe to you how amazing this whole thing is. I can't image being without you and I don't want to be. I adore you and I don't want you to leave me." She said quickly, her words coming out in a rush.

" I'm not going anyway, Lass. Don't worry about that." Murphy started. " You can't begin to image how I feel towards you and about us. Don't doubt us because we aren't drifting apart, that's not what I'm getting at. What I was going to say was I thought he had attacked your studio because of me but I think it was just the start of what he's planning. I think you need to be watched because I think he is going to come after you, that's he's going to try and hurt you." Murphy said. Jillian felt her face flush slightly. She had all but poured her heart out to him because she thought he was breaking up with her. She was never very open with her feelings and her heart, so she was feeling embarrassed that she had just spilled herself to him. He smiled when he noticed the blush. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and then her mouth. His lips barely touching her skin. " I fell for you a long time before you fell for me. I was yours before I met you." He said as he moved to her closed eyes. He placed light kisses on each of her eyes.

" You're not going to leave?" She whispered.

" Never." He said as she opened her eyes.

" Do you promise?" Jillian asked.

" Aye. Don't ever worry about that, Lass. You are stuck with me." Murphy said.

" Do you really think he's coming after me?" She asked. Murphy frowned then ran a hand through her hair.

" I think so but he's going to find himself in trouble. There is nothing on this Earth that is going to take you away from me. I won't let him, I won't let anyone come between us." He said.

" How long are we going to have to be careful? How long are we going to have to worry about him?" Jillian asked. Murphy shook his head and sighed.

" I don't know, Lass, I really don't but I don't want you to worry about it though. Connor and I are going to take care of this. You have so many people watching out for you that if he would come after you, he's in for one hell of an ass beating." He said. Slowly, Jillian started to smile.

" I'm not just with you, am I? I'm with Connor too." She said. He smiled.

" Aye, only he doesn't get to touch you the way I do cuz if he does I will beat his ass." Jillian laughed, making him smile. " Listen to me when I say this, I am not going anywhere, he will not push me away from you." He paused again as he searched her eyes. She could see things flashes through him. Her breath caught in her throat as his blue eyes went over her face.

" Say it." She whispered. " Just say what you're thinking. I can see something in your eyes, something you want to say so please... say it." He sighed then.

" I don't want to scare you, I don't want you to think it's too much too soon." He said softly.

" I need you to tell me." She said. They looked in each other's eyes for a few more minutes, neither one moving and neither one talking. Finally, Murphy cleared his throat.

" I love you. I fell in love with you months ago, through your letters. You were meant to be with me, I know that in my heart. The Lord made us to be together, I know because he sent a messenger to tell me. Both Connor and I had the same dream and the messager told us both that you and I were going to stay together." He said. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Her hands tighten on his shirt before she opened her eyes again.

" I love you too." She said softly.

" Don't say it to spare my feelings. If you don't feel it, don't say it because I know you will later and I can wait to hear it when it's real." Murphy said.

" I do feel it. I had a dream too. This guy I didn't know was standing on top of this building and he told me I was to be with you." She said.

" What did he look like, Lass?" He asked, stunned.

" He had longer, sort of messy brown hair and brown beard with this dark sunglasses on." She said. Murphy was smiling.

" That was Rocco, He used to work with Connor and I but he was killed." Murphy said. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

" He told me we were going to move to Ireland. I thought I was just imaging everything." She said.

" He told Connor and I the same." Murphy said.

" He said we were going to have babies and be married." She almost whispered the last part. Murphy ran his hand through her hair.

" Aye, Lass. He told us the same. Once we move back to Ireland, after we handle Shane, I think the Lord wants us to start making babies. When did Rocco come to you?" He asked

" The night we first slept together." She said.

Murphy pushed her back quickly and suddenly. He moved on top of her and pressed his mouth to hers as he thrust his hips into hers. He felt the overwhelming need to be with her, to be inside her. She responded instantly to him, parting her lips and taking in his tongue. He knew the sex was going to be hard and fast but he planned to take her slow and long later in the night.


	10. Chapter 10

* Please review*

Murphy was sleeping when Jillian crept out of his room later that night. She wasn't tired and needed something to drink. She found Connor sitting at the small table in their dining/ living/ kitchen/ pool room. He was nursing a beer when they caught eyes. She smiled and grabbed a cup. She knew he had heard them having sex but she wasn't shy or embarrassed about it anymore. She turned on the sink and filled up the glass before she walked over to the table and sat across from him. Connor smiled and reached across the table. Jillian put her hand in his. He started rubbing her hand with his thumb.

" It's going be alright. Things will go back to being normal, I promise. We will have a semi regular life." He said. Jillian sighed and nodded.

" I know. I trust you three." She said.

" You make him happy, you know that?" Connor said.

" I hope so. I want to make you happy too though. You're important to me, you and Romeo both are important to me." Jillian said. Connor smiled and sat back in chair, letting go of her hand.

" Aye, you're important to me too." He said.

" Good, because it means a lot to me that you and Romeo like me." She said. Connor laughed.

" Are you kidding? You had Romeo the second you started braiding that bastard's hair and you had me after I found out you had sex with two girls. That's fucking hot you know." He said.

Flashback:

Murphy and Jillian had been dating for about a week and they were spending the evening inside Connor and Murphy's place. The brothers were playing pool while Jillian was sitting on the table with Romeo in a chair in front of her. She was braiding a section of his long hair for him. She had trimmed up the sides and was putting a braid in since he couldn't do it himself.

" Let me ask you something, Love." Connor said as he bend over the table, lining up his shot. Murphy was standing with his side towards Jillian and Romeo. His hands were resting on the cue stick and he was staring at the pool table.

" What's that?" Jillian said without looking up from her work.

" So the fellas and I have been having an fight about women and oral sex." Connor said.

" No, no! We are not talking about this in front of her!" Murphy said quickly.

" No, it's okay, Murphy." Jillian said quickly. He looked at her but she smiled. He shook his head and looked away.

" Just remember I tried to stop it." He said. She laughed and looked back at Romeo's hair.

" I think that women are going to be better at giving other women oral sex because they know what they like already. But Romeo and your boyfriend think that's not true. So I want to know what you think." Connor said. Murphy shook his head as he stared at the pool table. Jillian's hands paused as they all waited for her to speak. Murphy and Jillian had not reached the oral sex part of their relationship yet. They had been having sex and touching each other but they had not done oral sex together yet.

" Well, Connor is right. I have slept with two women and at different times, and they both gave me the best oral sex I have ever had." She said. Murphy's head shot up as his hands tighten on his stick. Connor and him looked at each other as Romeo cleared his throat. Connor looked at Jillian. He hadn't moved from his spot over the table.

" What was that, Love? Come again?" He asked.

" The two women I have been with got me off harder during oral sex then any guy I had ever been with before them and after." She said as casually as if she was talking about what they were having for dinner. Connor's stick slipped from his hands, knocking into the cue ball. He stood up straight as Murphy looked at her.

" You have had sex with women?" Connor asked.

" Yeah, just two though." She said. She was still braiding Romeo's hair.

" Are you bisexual, is that what you're saying?" Connor asked.

" No, I'm not but I had this same talk with my friends and I wanted to know what it was like so I slept with two of them." She said.

" And?" Connor asked, both brothers' eyes were locked on her face.

" And both times it was great. Like mind blowing orgasms that no guy ever gave me with oral." She said. She finished up the braid and put a rubber band in it. " So yeah, in my experience, women go down on other women better then guys do." She said as she patted Romeo's shoulders. " You're braid is done." She said.

" Ah, thanks." Romeo said. She finally looked up at the brothers.

" Why the hell are you guys staring at me like that?" She asked. The boys looked at each other then back at her.

" You just became the most amazing girl I have ever meant." Connor said. Jillian smiled and laughed.

" Because I slept with two girls? It was only one time with each of them. I like having sex with guys too much to become a lesbian." She said as she slipped off the table. " So what's for dinner?" She asked.

That night, they had went back to her place after dinner. Murphy was still in shock at what she had told them but had decided he was going to try and prove her wrong. The conversation had ended when she asked about dinner but none of the guys had stopped thinking about it. They had been unusually quiet while they ate, Connor grinning and looking at her. Romeo had been fighting a blush because his mind kept imaging her with women, Murphy soaking up what she had said.

Once they got to her apartment, he locked the door then faced her slowly. She had picked Sally up and was rubbing the cat's head as she nestled her face into the soft fur. She had acted like she hadn't just dropped a bomb on them, like what they had talked about was the most average thing. Murphy's mind swept through every way he could think of to casually ask about her time with the girls but nothing was coming up. He shook his head then walked over to her. He took the cat from her hands and set it on the ground while she looked at him with question. He didn't say anything, just took her hand and pulled her straight into her room.

" What are you doing?" She asked as he turned them. He pushed her to the bed and grabbed her jeans, undoing her button quickly. " Murphy, what are you doing?" She asked.

" Proving you wrong." He said as he pushed her to lay down.

" About what?" She asked as he yanked her shoes off. She raised her hips up so he could pull down her jeans.

" About women." He said. He tossed her jeans to the floor quickly then grabbed her panties.

" What about women?" She asked as he pulled them down.

" Get in the middle of your bed." He ordered. She moved to the center of her bed and laid down. Murphy kicked off his shoes then climbed in bed with her.

" What about women, Murphy? What are you going to prove me wrong about women?" She asked.

" You said women go down on women better then guys do. You said those girls got you off harder then any guy ever did with oral so I'm gonna prove you wrong." He said as he took a hold of the blankets. She smiled slightly then sat up, making his pause.

" You don't have to cover up if you're going to do that." She said softly. He was on his knees in between her legs.

" What? You want to watch me go down on you?" He asked. She laughed and laid down.

" It's kind of a turn on for me." She said.

" The more I get to know you the more I see you're a dirty little freak." Murphy said with a grin. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I will let you watch while I do you." She said. His mouth dropped.

" No girl ever let me watch before." He said. She smiled again, this smile had no sweetness like her other smiles. This one was pure sexual.

" That's because I'm a dirty little freak." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

* Please review*

Present:

The next week, while Jillian was at work, the boys cleaned up her apartment. The police had collected all the evidence they could so Duffy said it was fine. There was nothing in her apartment that could be saved so they were just bagging everything up and throwing it away. They cleaned up what was left of her cat then Murphy gave Eunice money and Jillian's sizes. He hadn't told Jillian he was sending Eunice shopping for her because he knew Jillian would be upset. She didn't like feeling helpless but she needed clothes. At night, the boys took her to their favorite gun dealer because he had a shooting range. They wanted to teach Jillian had to fire a gun so she could take care of herself.

Another week went by and neither the police or the boys could dig up anymore information on Shane or his thugs. The longer time went with no word on him, the more nervous the boys got. They didn't let it show in front of her. They wanted her to think everything was fine and that she was safe. The safer she felt, the calmer she was.

Romeo couldn't come to her studio anymore because of the police force patrolling by but Duffy and Dolly assured them all she would be fine. At night, they'd have a policeman stationed directly outside the studio until she left. Murphy had her promise that she would keep her phone on her at all times and he would call and text her to check up on her. It was almost a month later until anything else had happen.

It was late at night and Connor, Murphy, Romeo and Jillian were sitting around the bar, drinking. Jillian was sitting on the bar while Murphy was standing in between her legs. She had her legs wrapped around him and he was holding onto her thighs. His back was against her front. They were all talking together when Jillian wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She leaned in and kissed his temple. He looked at her and smiled. He mouthed that he loved her and she laughed. She rested her face against his.

" I love you too." She whispered.

He turned in her arms and slipped his arms around her. He tilted his head and kissed her slowly. Her hands moved to the side of his neck as they made out. The sounds Connor and Romeo were making were being drowned out as she tightened her legs on him. Their tongues sliding around each other gently inside her mouth. He ended their kissing as he moaned softly, getting only Jillian's attention with it.

" You and me forever." His low voice whispered as they looked into each others' eyes. She kissed him quickly then lightly licked his upper lip.

" You and me." She said. She tilted her head again and they started to make out. They would have stayed that way but they heard a door slam. Connor, Murphy, and Romeo all jumped alert and looked towards the back of the bar. Three men walked in through with guns out. Everything started to happen in slow motion for Jillian than.

" Run!" Murphy yelled as he pushed away from the bar. Her boys whipped out guns as Jillian slid down the bar to the floor. Shots rang out as Murphy pushed Jillian completely to the floor. She started crawling away to get behind the bar. She dug her phone out and hit her emergency number. Her phone rang out to Duffy. She knew he could track her phone, he would see they were at the bar and he'd come with Eunice, Dolly, Greenly and Paul.

Bottles behind the bar exploded around her as the shots continued. Glass, liquer and beer started raining down around Jillian and on her. She was curled up into herself, covering her head as she started to shake. The noise was deafening and she thought she was screaming but she couldn't tell. She was covering her ears with her hands. She couldn't see anything over the bar and after what seemed like hours, the shots finally died down. Jillian was crying as she crawled to the side of the bar. She peered out and saw Murphy leaning against a table, holding his side.

" Murphy." She said as she stood up. She started towards him, slipping on the glass and the booze on the floor. He turned and looked at her, his face a mixture of pain and relief at seeing her. Connor and Romeo were standing in the middle of the bar, looking down at the three men they had shot up. She reached Murphy and put her arm around his waist.

" I got shot." He said as he grabbed his side.

" Sit down." She said as she helped him to a chair.

" Murph!" Connor called out, his gun still aimed at the back door.

" I'm fine." Murphy called out.

" Jillian!" Connor called next.

" I'm okay." She said as she helped Murphy to sit. She pushed his arms away from his side and ripped his shirt away from the wound. Murphy looked down at his side then closed his eyes.

" It's okay. It's not that bad. I think it just grazed me." He said.

" What should I do?" She asked. He took a deep breath.

" Get me some towels to stop the bleeding, Lass." He said. She pulled away and quickly moved behind the bar.

Her sharp intake of breath made Connor and Romeo turn around. Murphy raised his head and caught the look in his brother's eyes. He put his hand to his side and slowly turned around. Shane was standing behind Jillian, a knife to her throat. They could make out a small trickle of blood coming from the wound he had given her.

" Wow, I'm impressed." Shane said. " You took out my best guys. You know what I thought when I realized my Jillian had started seeing a Boondock Saint? I thought, well this is perfect. I wanted to take them down for what they did to my uncle, I wanted to hurt her for leaving me, what better way to do it then to hit two birds with one stone." Shane said. He moved the knife from her throat and pressed it into her back. " One slip, that's all it will take and I will sever your spine. Tell your boyfriends to drop their weapons."

" We ain't dropping shit!" Romeo spit out. Jillian's eyes closed and she cried out slightly.

" You hear that? I just stuck the tip of my knife into her back. You drop those weapons or I will press more in to her nice, soft skin. You think you will still want her when she is full of scars or dead?" Shane spit out. When Connor and Romeo didn't move, Jillian cried out more.

" Drop them!" Murphy yelled. " Drop them, Drop them, Drop them!" Connor sighed and he and Romeo threw their guns to the floor. " Jillian, opened your eyes, Lass." Jillian took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes to look at him. " Look at me, don't think about the pain." Shane laughed as her eyes closed again and she cried out. Blood started to drip from her back to the floor.

" Let's see how far I can push this in. You know, I always forget how warm blood is when it's fresh." Shane said. The sound of a gun begin cocked was heard a second before a gun was pressed to back of Shane's head.

" If I were you, I'd let her go." Paul's voice came from behind them. Shane smiled and kissed the side of Jillian's head.

Her eyes widen again as she started to cough. Blood came out of her mouth as Shane started to laugh. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her legs gave way. Shane let her go as she fell to the floor. Murphy, Connor and Romeo rushed forward to her as once. Shane's knife was sticking out of her back, blood covered the back of her shirt. Paul grabbed Shane and forced him to his knees. He handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Jillian's eyes fluttered opened then closed again. There was a flurry of activity going on around her but she couldn't focus on anything. It felt like there were a million hands touching her at once and while voices were flowing around her. A few people were calling her name but she was tired. She felt herself being picked up and knew the scent that came over her.

" Connor." She thought she whispered but something was wrong with her voice. It was slow and it took forever for her get his name out.

" Shh, Love." He said as he hurried through the bar. " Save your energy." She whined as he started running up a flight of stairs. The pain in her back starting to grow. " I'm sorry, Love. I don't mean to hurt you but I have to get you up the stairs. We have to clean you up."

Romeo ran ahead of Connor and burst into their apartment. He ran to Murphy's room and grabbed the blankets off Murphy's bed. He ran back to their table and threw the blankets on top of it. Connor laid her gently down and on her side. Eunice and Duffy came up behind her. Connor moved the hair from her face and brushed his lips to hers gently.

" Murphy will be here soon. Paul is cleaning him up. You need to listen to me, Love. Are you listening?" He whispered to her. When she didn't respond he touched her cheek. " Look at me, my Love." Jillian sighed and opened her eyes. " You have to be strong for a minute, okay. Eunice and Duffy are going to pull the knife out of your back. They are going to stop the bleeding and take care of you but it's going to hurt. I need you to be strong, okay? If Murph hears you screaming he's going to panic. Take my hands and stay looking at me. Do you understand, Love?" He asked. Jillian nodded and bit her lip. Connor took her hands then looked over her and nodded his head.

" Connor?" She asked, her voice soft. His eyes moved to her face, he was only inches from her. " I'm scared." He nodded.

" Ready, Love?" He asked. She nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

* Please review*

Murphy walked as fast as he could up their stairs once Paul checked over his side. Paul had bandaged him up to stop the bleeding. He and the other guys were going to figure out what to do with the Shane and the dead. Murphy took the steps two at time, ignoring the pain in his side and the pull of the bandage. He burst into the apartment and found Romeo holding Jillian's legs by her ankles. Connor was in a chair in front of her, gripping her hands. His lips were against her cheek as he alternated between kissing her skin and speaking softly to her. She was crying and struggling against Romeo. She cried out as Connor tried to shh her. Murphy came quickly to her side. He pressed his hands into her side to hold her still as Duffy removed the knife.

" It's almost over, Love." Connor was saying. " It's almost out. You're doing well, you're making a fella proud." He kept repeating his words to her as he glanced up at his brother. " Murph's here now." He said as the knife finally left her back. Eunice pressed a towel to her skin to caught the blood.

" What are we going to do?" Romeo asked. " What if she bleeds out? Should we take her to the hospital?"

" Shut it, Rome!" Connor said quickly. " You aren't helping!"

" We just have to stop the bleeding and pray he didn't knick anything important." Eunice said. Murphy moved around Connor to Jillian's head. Her face was pale and there was sweat along her hairline. Murphy crouched down and touched her hair. Her breathing was low and slow.

" Lass?" He asked. Her eyes opened then closed again. " Are you okay?"

" She did well. Didn't scream too loudly." Connor said. He leaned into her again. " Love, you can let go of my hands now. I think our Murphy would feel better if he got to touch you." He said. He kissed her temple then gently took his hands away from her. Her knuckles were white. Connor patted Murphy's shoulder then moved away to talk to Duffy and Paul who had come up the stairs. Murphy took her hands in his.

" Can you open your eyes and see me, Lass?" He asked softly.

" I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" She asked. He glanced at Eunice who shook her head.

' Keep her talking.' Eunice mouthed slowly. Murphy looked back down at Jillian.

" Tell me a story, Lass." He asked.

" About what?" She asked.

" Jillian, open your eyes and talk to me. Tell me about what we will do when we move back to Ireland." He said. She opened her eyes but he could see the tears in her eyes.

" I can't." She said as she shut her eyes again. " I'm so tired." She whispered.

" Jillian, open you eyes, come on!" Murphy said quickly. She shook her head slowly. " Don't say no, Jilly, please. Open your eyes. You have to talk to me!" He called out. She stopped responding to him and panic set into Murphy's stomach. " Paul!" He called out.

A repeated beeping sound crept through Jillian's dreams. She turned her head and reached out to hit the snooze button on her alarm. Someone grabbed her hand and placed it against her side. A hand went over her head a second before she felt warmth come close to her face. A familiar scent swept over her, making her smile.

" Murphy." She whispered.

" Shh, Lass." He whispered. " I have your favorite beard on." He said. She smiled and opened her eyes.

" Where am I?" She asked.

" You're in the hospital. Eunice couldn't stop your bleeding and you passed out. We had no choice but to bring you here." He said.

" What did you say happen?" She asked.

" Eunice and Paul said they found you in an alleyway. It appears you were being attacked by Shane and his men. If Paul and Eunice hadn't found you and killed everyone, you would have died." Murphy whispered. She smiled as she brought her hand to his face. She touched his cheek gently. Murphy moved his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

" How long am I staying here?" She asked.

" Not long now that you are awake. Paul and Eunice are making up papers to have you ' transfered' to an FBI safe house. Connor, Romeo, Paul, Eunice, you and I will be going straight to a shipping boat. We are leaving for Ireland." He said.

" Why are they coming with us?" She asked.

" Because once word gets out that you have disappeared the FBI will put things together and it will be dangerous for them. They were with us when we disappeared from prison." Murphy said.

" How long have I been here?" She asked.

" Only a few hours. Doctors examined you and said the knife didn't hit anything vital but you lost a lot of blood. They started a blood transfusion on you. You finished getting all the blood about 20 minutes ago." He said.

" Where is Romeo and Connor?" Jillian asked.

" Getting things ready for us."

XXXXX

Murphy and Connor got Jillian settled into the cabin the three of them where going to be sharing. She had a hard time moving and didn't have any pain medicine. The doctor had wrote prescriptions for her but they hadn't had time to fill them. Murphy had told her he was sorry but she just smiled and said she just wanted to leave with him. She was laying on the bed in the cabin, a pillow under her wound and a blanket tucked around her.

" You okay, Love?" Connor asked.

" Yeah, I'm just so tired." She said.

" That's because of the blood lost." Murphy said.

" Listen to me, you two, I'm staying in this cabin to so there will be no sex, no oral sex, and no touching each other's private parts. I have had to hear it enough through your relationship, I don't want to be in the same room as it's going on." Connor said. Murphy was twisting his fingers into her hair slowly as he watched her face. Jillian smiled as she closed her eyes.

" No worries, Connor. I don't think I could anyway for a while." She said.

" Well Love, we are going to be on this boat for the next four weeks. I'm sure sometime during those four weeks you are going to be healed enough to want some of my brother." Connor said.

" I know you're trying to make me laugh but I'm too tired right now." Jillian said as she sighed. Connor smiled and leaned down. He brushed the hair from her face than kissed her forehead.

" Get some sleep." He said. He patted Murphy's shoulder then left them alone.

" Murphy?" Jillian asked when she heard the door to the cabin shut.

" Aye, Lass. I'm here." He said from his spot by the bed.

" Will you lay with me, just until I fall asleep?" She asked. He smiled as she opened her eyes. He helped her to move over then crawled in next to her.

He put his arm around her waist carefully and pulled her to him. She sighed and closed her eyes as she took a hold of his shirt. He kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed having her beside him. He started running his fingers through her hair. She shifted her position to get closer to him and whined in the process.

" You alright, Lass?" He whispered.

" I am now that you're here." She said.

" I thought I was going to lose you." He said truthfully. She sighed.

" I'm not going to say I wasn't scared because I was. But I knew I'd be fine." She said.

" And how's that?" Murphy asked.

" Because Rocco told me we were going to have babies. If I died there, I wouldn't able to have your babies." She said. He smiled and nestled his face into her hair.

" I love you." Murphy breathed into her. She smiled and sighed again.

" I love you too." She whispered.

the end until part 2


End file.
